


A Gift for a Fencer

by StrawberryAeris



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), Hollow Knight Silksong (Video Games)
Genre: Advice, Caretaking, Comfort, Exhaustion, F/F, Nudity, Relationship Advice, Stress, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryAeris/pseuds/StrawberryAeris
Summary: Hornet and her friends wonder if Lace is stressed and how Hornet should cope with her.
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Kudos: 34





	A Gift for a Fencer

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say other than I'm sorry.

Evening settled in, taking away the day.

The air started to cool, and the lights in the towns dimmed. The little critters returned to their habitats for the rest of their day till the light shines again. Lace rested on a rock, for a moment at least. She had to head back home somehow, but she decided not to. She got up, sighed, and wandered off.

She wandered into a steep corridor with a small den at the bottom. She pushed the moss-covered rock out of the way, which was the door to the entrance. The den contained a small bed, a dresser beside it, a small bench, and a hole filled with water. Resting in the den was only when she refused to go back to her own home. Though this is Hornet’s den, she allowed Lace to stay and rest if need be.

Lace pushed back the rock behind her, but not all the way, though. She doesn’t even know why she does that. Force of habit, maybe? She slowly walked over towards the bottom edge of the bed and flopped onto the bed. Her pin laid beside her as she laid on the bed, motionless.

Time went by, and Hornet arrived at her den. She noticed that the rock wasn’t covering some of the entrance. She pushed it out of the way, only to see Lace sleeping on the bed. Hornet entered quietly and looked over at Lace.

“Lace? Lace.” she whispered. She heard soft snoring coming from her, so she didn’t say another word. She picked up Lace’s pin and placed it on the bench. Lace’s leg was dangling off of the side of the bed, which then Hornet picks up and places on the bed. A blanket was laying on the floor far from the bed. Hornet picks up the blanket and drapes it over Lace’s body.

She sat at the bench for a little bit, just to find something in one of her pockets. She pulled out a small bag filled with treats and placed them on top of the dresser. She received them as a gift for helping out a simple bug. She isn’t too fond of the treats since she has received them a lot, but she knew Lace would love them.

She looked over Lace again and laid a hand on her upper arm. She gave Lace a gentle kiss on the forehead before tucking her in more. Hornet walked over to the doorway to leave for the evening. She looked back at Lace once more, before pushing the rock back into place.

* * *

The next day…

Hornet, Sherma, and Shakra were out sitting on a building’s balcony, enjoying some lunch that Sherma made for them. Hornet was making tools whilst Shakra was writing and doodling. 

Sherma looked over at Hornet, sitting next to him, “Say, have you been talking with Lace lately?” he asked. “I’ve tried,” Hornet responded. “She’s been coming over to my den for a while to rest. May I ask why?”

“I dunno, I’ve seen her walk around the kingdom like she only got an hour of sleep. Or maybe she’s been too tired from fencing and hunting so much?” Sherma replied.

“You know of her duties?”

“Yes. But no. All I know is that she fights for fun. I think? If that’s what ‘fencing’ means…”

Hornet nodded. 

“Regardless, I tried to ask her about the day she had, but she just kept walking away from me.”

“Yeah, I guess it’s a little odd for her to act in such a manner,” Hornet responded. “Usually she’s a bit more...cheerful, I guess.”

“Do you think she might be stressed?”

“Well...I’m not sure, to be frank.”

“If she’s being a little down, have you tried to do anything to lighten her up a little?” Shakra interrupted. Hornet looked down at her tools, then back up at her. “Well, I have given her my bed when she needs it. And given her treats…”

“Have you considered doing something she’d loved to see you do for her?”

“No…”

“That should be something you could do for her!” Shakra encouraged. Hornet stared off for a bit, “Like what, exactly?” Shakra put the tip of her quill against her chin. “How about something you and her would like to do together. Either take her out somewhere, just spend some alone time with each other, I don’t know, get her in the mood, maybe?”

“In the mood for what, what does that mean?” Hornet asked. Sherma leaned over, also curious.

Shakra smirked. “Come ooon, you know what I mean!” She wrapped her arm around Hornet’s neck and gave her a small noogie, which Sherma giggles at.

“Has Lace wanted you to do something for her that you both might enjoy alone?” Shakra questioned.

Hornet pondered, then her shell reddened a little. “Yes…”

“Why don’t you do something like that for her? It’ll make her day.” Shakra concluded, returning to her doodling.

Hornet sat there, picking up a spike-ball she was working on. She knew Lace would love to see her do many things for her, but Hornet would be a little embarrassed in doing most of them. She sat there and pondered.

Sherma took a bite of his lunch, and looked back at Hornet. “Sooo, are you gonna do something nice for Miss Lace?”

“...Yeah. Of course. Yes…”

* * *

The evening rolled in once more, and Lace decided to rest in the den again. She had another stressful day. She had done a bit more work than usual, so no surprise she would be exhausted. She pushed the rock to enter into the den, oblivious to her surroundings in there.

“Hi Lace.”

Lace looked up and her eyes widened. She saw Hornet, nude and intertwined with silk on the ceiling. Her wrists were tied together and above her head. A ton of silk threads went around her torso to keep her place. And silk strands were around her knees, allowing her legs to be spread open to present herself.

“Welcome back~.” She said, softly and soothing.

Lace’s eyes were wide open, and in shock, drops her pin to the ground. “I-...H-How did you-?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Hornet interrupted. “Odd to see me like this, huh?”

Lace nodded. “Just be glad it was me who walked in. Sherma told me there was a surprise here. I was gonna come here regardless but...I didn’t know what he meant by that.”

“Ah.”

“Why would you, though?”

“You looked stressed, thought I could do you a favor by making you feel better.”

“I see…” Lace couldn’t help but stare. She didn’t expect something like this from Hornet. Hornet was a little flustered, though.

“Do you accept my offering, dear?” Hornet questioned.

Lace bit her lip, and nodded.

“Come in. Stay. Relax. And claim my offering.” Hornet encouraged.

Lace grinned, and shut the doorway with the rock, to begin their evening together.

* * *

  
  


“Do you think Miss Hornet’s plan worked?” Sherma asked Shakra.

“Eh, I don’t know. I hope so.” she shrugged.

“What do you think it was?”

“I don’t know. I have an idea, but better best not to bring it up.”

“Awww…”

**Author's Note:**

> Again I am sorry.


End file.
